Theres always a reason
by YOLOMOFO
Summary: This is about why Jocelyn fell in love with Valentine. swearing, mature themes, difficult topics. Better summarry inside all-up its about the love story between Valentine and Jocelyn.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bugging me for quite a while, this is the love story between Jocelyn and Valentine, there must have been a reason why Jocelyn fell for him in the first place?**

**Anyway please Enjoy...and R&R be nice it's my first fan fic thankyou.. xx**

**Warning...There will be swearing and talk of mature things so young readers..don't read if you don't like that stuff:) **

**Alsoooo this is short but will get longer and better as chapters progress...:D**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry, how could they do this to me? Why would they do this to me?<p>

"_You will not be going to that event, not after last time." _

"_Why? You are so fucking unfair, I hate you, I hate you all." At this my mother had started crying._

"_Why? Why Jocelyn? Oh I know why, you got so god damned drunk last time that you can't even fucking remember what happened, for all we know you could've fucking gotten married or lost your virginity, where lucky you're not even fucking pregnant, NOW DO YOU STILL ASK WHY?" _

At that point I had stormed out.

This is why I'm in the middle of nowhere now. Nuala, my horse was munching on the lush green grass surrounding the lake. I sat down trying to figure out where I am _how could I have been so stupid? _At the moment I can't even figure which way is north.

I lay back replaying the argument over in my head, Father was wrong I can remember that night, well some of it. Hands trailing over my curves, soft lips trailing kisses from my chin to my mouth, warm breath in my ear saying _you're so beautiful Jocelyn the angels envy you. _And then the black eyes, so black it seemed if you stared to long you would get lost in them, which is what I did…I stared into those eyes for too long, they took me to a different place full of swirling colours and pumping music. Though after all this I was abandoned at my door step with a terrible hangover and no recollection of what really happened the night before.

The sun began to fade behind dark clouds, promising rain. I could hear thunder rumbling far away. I stood up from where I had been sitting.

_I may not know where I am but I do know where to find shelter._

I hopped onto Nuala grabbing the rains of her saddle pulling her away from the lake, Just as I was about to turn around I caught a glimpse of a shadow, about 50 or 100 metres away from me _a werewolf? _I thought. Werewolves can be dangerous especially if there rogue, werewolves can be troubled souls and find much pleasure in ripping a human or even a shadow hunter such as myself to bits, no matter the consequences. Thunder rumbled close by and lightning struck Nuala threw her front legs off from fear throwing me into the lake.

Water filled my nostrils and ears I tried to breath in but found my lungs being filled with something other than air, water. I tried to swim upwards but could barely move an inch. No one would know where I am, I'm going to drown here, in some lake no one will ever find me. My I tried pushing myself up through the water but it made no difference _what was stopping me? _I looked down to find my leg wrapped in sea weed I struggled with trying to free my leg but it was no use, my vision began to blur and just as everything began to go dark a figure emerged through the water and the last thing I saw was those black eyes staring right into mine before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short this was sort of just to get you into the story...kind of dribble drabble but it will get better...promise...and yeah like i said there was swearing and talk of well..stuff so you can't say i warned you:) THANKYOU and i will be updating very soon.<strong>

**love EmInEmOsMyLiFe. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, and as i promised, it's longer:)**

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection in the water seeing only my father and the tinniest trace of my mother.<p>

_Why am I here? _I asked myself.

I heard a horses footsteps not far away. I looked up to see fiery red flames of hair being blown around in the wind, _it's her._

She pulled her horse to a stop and jumped off making barely a sound.

MY mind went back to that night.

_Her red hair, her curvy hips, her body moving to the beat of the music, her green eyes looking into mine like she was lost in them. Her lips finding mine as I brought them to hair whispering sweet nothing in her ears. Her giggling from intoxication, and my leaving her at her doorstep with a rune that would take away all her thoughts of the night before, I did not deserve her I had thought, I did not deserve her._

She sat there in the grass in deep concentration, a smile playing at her lips.

But as I looked closer I could see her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks where stained with tears, her hair was a mess and her black dress was covered in grass.

What is she doing here?

She hadn't seen me yet and I did not plan on letting her. _What if she recognised me? _I looked back down at the water looking at my reflection again. I turned around to see her getting back on her horse, she turned her head just the slightest and looked directly at me. I dare not look back so I stared into the water.

In the corner of my eye I saw her turn her horse around and get ready to ride off, but she never rode off. A crack of thunder followed by lightning pelted the skies scaring the horse it thrust its legs up in the air flinging the beautiful red head of its back and sending her into the deep lake of Raziel.

I just stood there staring at the spot she had fallen into, she didn't rise. Before I knew it I was running as if my life depended on it, I dove straight into the water. The fiery red was half conscious under the water struggling digging her nails at her leg, I swam to her and her eyes met mine before she went completely limp as if all life had been drained from her.

I pulled my arms around her like I had that night and tried to pull her to the surface, my attempts failed and I realised why she had been clawing at her leg, it was entangled in sea weed. I untangled her leg from the grasp of sea weed pulling her to the surface.

She was dead weight in my arms as I pulled her to the banks of the lake. She took in not breath which terrified me, what if she was dead? I pushed that thought from my head as I put my mouth to hers, breathing my breath into hers, it didn't work. I pulled put my stele and drew the only rune I could think of, a healing rune.

I sat there her body cradled by my arms until her chest started moving up and down and she started gasping, spluttering water all over me. She opened her beautiful green eyes and stared right at me as if I was the only man in the world. We stayed like that just staring at each other.

Rain started pouring down on us but it was if we were in our own world. She gingerly put her finger to my jaw tracing a line from my chin to my lips. She was so beautiful lying in my arms, her hair wet and beads of rain running down her cheeks, I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her up to meet mine, I kissed her and she kissed me back putting her arms around my neck.

Her black thigh high dress stuck to her skin like glue, what evidence there was of makeup was running down her face. I pulled away looking right into her eyes, She went to get up but fell back into my lap; I looked down to see her leg covered in blood.

I pulled her dress slightly up her leg to see the damage, there was a deep cut on her thigh I pulled out my stele and without hesitation drew the best healing rune I have ever drawn. The rain started pelting down heavier than ever. I picked her up bridal style as carried her to her horse I sat her down and climbed on myself, I had portalled here from the guest house but figured the weather would interfere with the rune and the portal best not risk it. Jocelyn looked up at me and smiled then slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion. I guess it would just be me, the horse and my thoughts for the rest of the 3 hour ride home. GREAT.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of a fire crackling, I sat up feeling groggy to find myself piled under a mountain of blankets. I looked around the room, it was small with a grand fireplace to the side of it, the floors where wood and the walls where dark stone, almost gothic. There was a window the size of the wall on the opposite side of the room, opening up to a vast field. Rain was pouring down outside.

I heard a door creek open I spun my head around to see a handsome boy staring right at me, his hair was so blonde it was almost white and his eyes, oh goodness his eyes where as dark as night. He was beautiful.

He grinned at me. Like this scenario was the funniest thing in the world, which made me want to slap him.

He noticed my frown and his face softened; he was carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups.

"Thirsty?" he asked offering me the tray.

"No thanks." I smiled at him; he put the tray down and sat next to me.

"Um, how are you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm alright" he smiled that smile again.

Before I knew it he had pulled my face to his.

"I'm glad you're OK Jocelyn Fairchild." He smiled

"Well thankyou Valentine Morgenstern." I smiled back.

The way he said my name gave me goose bumps. I could hardly believe I was in the same room as him, sure we go to the same academy but honestly, I'm the arty he's the popular get laid every night guy, why am I here?

I got up without warning planning to make a run for the door, I got about two step before I realised I had no clothes on, at all, just good old undies and bra.

My cheeks flamed the colour of fire and I jumped behind the closest chair.

I sat there cowering behind some 100 year old chair. _Well done Jocelyn, keeping the dignity level up aren't you? _

I poked my head up over the chair glaring at the boy sitting on the bed across from me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?" I shouted so loudly my throat hurt.

"The maids took you dress to be cleaned and dried, as well as your boots and socks, they are most probably dry by now, and it's been long enough. I'll go fetch them for you If you like?" He said this so calmly it almost calmed me down, almost.

"Turn around." I said sternly.

"Why?" he laughed.

"TURN AROUND VALENTINE." I said even louder.

"OK, OK red heads have short tempers, I think its sexy" He turned his head back around and winked at me, I grabbed the closest thing I could which was a pillow and threw it directly at him, he moved so quickly it threw me off balance within moments he was in front of me, kissing me. I kissed him back putting my hands at his neck. His hands found my hips, this was too familiar I thought to myself, I pushed him away and looked directly into his eyes.

Those same eyes I had looked into just nights before, my mouth gaped open with realisation,  
>"It's you, it was you, YOU, Valentine Morgenstern, you" I said thinking aloud how could this be happening.<p>

_It was always you._

She looked at me like I was a monster, maybe I am a monster. I thought I had the right to take away her memory, because I was selfish how I dare do that, maybe I do deserve her. Maybe she deserves me?

"I love you." I said, I hadn't even meant to.

My life is not about love, it's about using what I can when I can, I have a girlfriend, or at least someone that will come to me when I want her to. I've got that slut wrapped around my finger and yet here I am, telling the most beautiful girl in the world I love her. I really don't deserve her, but maybe she does deserve me?

No, I'll say I was joking or lying or I'll convince her she's crazy, thins can't have happened.

"Jocelyn I-"

"I love you too."

And once again we were kissing, kissing hard; I had my fingers in her red ringlets.

It had been about 2 or 3 weeks after the incident with Valentine, we had sworn to secrecy of our relationship. Kissing behind closed doors when no one was looking, going on picnics near the river, horse riding and even make-out sessions under the willow tree behind the academy.

"Jocelyn, are you even listening to me?" Luke asked irritation clear in his voice.

"Yeah sure, what where you saying?" I asked my mind racing.

"Well, if you were listening I was saying how great Valentine is, we've gotten so close lately. He's a real leader Jocelyn you should talk to him more often." I snorted at this.

"You're just a group of followers, you follow him and that's it." I said walking in the opposite direction.

"You shouldn't hate him Jocelyn." Luke shouted to me.

_Oh Luke, I really don't hate him._

I Had just gotten back from a date with Jocelyn when my mother came racing through the lobby.

"Oh by the angel Valentine you're safe." She was hysterical to say the least.

"Of course I am mother, why wouldn't I be?" She looked at me, empathy clear in her eyes.

"I-I thought you went hunting with your father." She said.

"What? No of course not I was at Idris with-" I stopped not wanting mother to know of Jocelyn.

"With-Luke, why did you think I had gone hunting with father?" I asked, worry threatening to shatter my thoughts.

Mother started crying and in sorrowful sobs she managed to tell me.

"Your father was attacked by werewolves, he's dead Valentine my husband is dead, your father. Oh Angel WHY?"

_No, this can't be happening. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger ayye? <strong>_

_**WELL PLEASE R&R OR MESSAGE OR ALERT OR WHATEVER...Otherwise i'm going to discontinue the story. If no one reads it. THANKYOU... xxxxxxx**  
><em>


	3. The broken boy

**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry about last chapter, as a very nice person pointed out it didn't show where i had changed the point of view which made it very confusing..i had originally had ~*~ to show where it started and ended but something happened and it didn't show up?**

**Very sorry for the confusion xx**

**Oh and thankyou for the reviews i hadn't actually noticed that people had reviewed it because i'm well special and didn't actually know how to read reviews...very sorry about that 3**

**on with the story...**

_**as you know Valentines Dad has been killed so yeah...ENJOY 3**_

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring at my hysterical mother.<p>

I couldn't be here.

I had to leave, _now._

* * *

><p>"Jocelyn, where have you been?" my father asked angrily.<p>

"Out with Luke, why?" i lied, i had to lie, if i told him the truth he'd never let me out of the house again.

"Oh, you were out with Luke were you? Well, why is Luke here?" He asked smiling.

i was dumbfounded.

Luke walked in, looking like a puppy dog just caught eating the neighbours roses.

"So Jocelyn, do you want to tell me were you really where?" He asked.

I took a breath in, thinking up my excuse.

"Fine, i was out with Maryse. You know, the Lightwood boys girlfriend." MAryse would stick with me any day so i don't need to worry about her bagging me out.

"Really Jocelyn? What where you doing with dear Marse?" He asked accusingly.

"I didn't want to say father, especially in front of mother but since you so fondly insist. I was out planning the _surprise_ party for mother, but now it's not so much of a surprise, it it?" I said angrily.

Father tried to say something but i just left.

"I'm staying with Maryse tonight father." i slammed the door behind me, saddling my horse Nuala.

I was halfway to Maryses when i felt a strange urger to turn around and go left, instead of right.

i didn't know where i was going, but i knew i needed to go.

I ended up at a lake, the very same Lake i saw Valentine, a few weeks ago.

I got off Nuala letting her munch of the lush grass sorrounding the lake.

"Jocelyn?" A familar voice asked.

"Valentine?" I turned around to see the most beautiful man in the world.

He opened his mouth to say something, but i had already flung myself at him wrapping my arms around him, he stood still, like a statue.

"Whats the matter?" I asked, terrfied of the answer.

he pulled away from my grasp.

"We need to end this." He said, with no emotion at all.

"I don't love you any more."

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, it's so short. But i will be updating very soon, with a longer better chapter, this is just like a fill in for the next chapter, if that makes sense?<em>**

**_please R&R._**

**_thankyou xx _**


End file.
